Guerra Civil
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: El poder corrompe la amistad y el amor. Al final, solo tu voluntad es la que decide si eres o no una buena persona. Inspirado en Avengers Vs Xmen.
1. Chapter 1

1- Neo Jinchurikis

El tiempo es el anterior a la guerra, la batalla de Konoha ha terminado y en una base subterránea, rodeado por sus dos únicos compañeros vivos, Tobi se prepara para transferir el poder de los últimos bijuus al interior del Gedo.

Sin la presentación del Raikague, Kisame consiguió atrapar a Bee y con el poder de los 8 bijuus, la captura de Naruto no fue tardía. Ahora sus amigos deben salvarlo antes de que el Gedo Mazou devore los pedazos de chakra de los bijuus.

En el asalto a la guarida, los líderes del equipo de ataque se preparan para realizar el ataque. Kakashi Hatake , Maito Gai y Anko Mitarashi llevan la delantera, dan la orden de que los sensores detecten enemigos cercanos, revelando la existencia de un ejército de Zetsus. Kakashi pasa la información a los Kagues que se encuentran en la retaguardia del equipo de infiltración, estos dan la orden de moverse rápidamente antes de que Tobi decida usarlos para una guerra.

Kakashi elimino la barrera con su Kamui, los ninjas se infiltraron en diferentes entradas de la base, por equipos, desde el equipo de Sakura Haruno hasta el equipo de Neji Hyuuga. La infiltración es fácil, la barrera se elimina y el nivel de chakra se reduce hasta quedar reducida a menos que una sombra indescifrable para cualquier censor.

Naruto se encontraba justo delante del Gedo, su bijuu estaba siendo extraído, fue capturado cuando se suponía que iba a una misión secreta en una isla de Kumogakure. Al ingresar a la cueva, son recibidos por Kisame, el cual sonriendo se dedica a enfrentarse a los tres jounins, estos ordenan a los 11 de Konoha a seguir adelante. Por su parte, los Kagues deciden atacar la base directamente como método de distracción para asegurar la infiltración de los chunins y así, los jounins, Kakashi, Gai y Anko Mitarashi se enfrentaron a Kisame y los Kagues a gran parte del ejercito de Tobi.

No hay que dar muchos detalles sobre esas batallas, el hecho es que algo sucedido en el interior de esa cueva, algo que corto las dimensiones cuando Tobi iba a sacar a relucir el poder de sus bijuus, incluido el recientemente exprimido Kyuubi, algo que… bueno, introdujo a los bijuus en el interior de nuevos Jinchurikis.

¿Quiénes son estos nuevos Jinchurikis?

Digamos que cuando todo regreso a la normalidad, varios ninjas de Konoha tenían poderes asombrosos gracias a un sellado accidental. El Shukaku no encontró jinchuriki y como chakra que es, fluyo libremente hasta encontrar su forma física, alejado de los otros en una gran masa de arena. El Bijuu Gato de dos colas, se introdujo en Hinata Hyuuga. La Tortuga de Tres Colas en Neji Hyuuga. El Mono de Cuatro Colas en Kiba Inozuka. El Caballo Delfín de Cinco Colas en Ino Yamanaka. La Babosa de Seis Colas en Shikamaru Nara. El Escarabajo de Siete colas en Shino Aburame. El Toro de Ocho Colas en TenTen… y por último, el más poderoso de los bijuus se introdujo en la persona que menos se esperaban, en el cuerpo de Sakura Haruno.

Naruto Uzumaki sobrevivo, paso muchos días en el hospital, pero sobrevivió. Durante sus meses en el hospital, los nuevos jinchurikis aprendieron a manejar sus poderes de la mano de los Hokagues, los cuales mantuvieron a raya la intervención de los Señores Feudales asegurando que un plan para mantener a los Jinchurikis en zonas protegidas era lo mejor para el mundo.

Y es así como la historia comienza…


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki despierta en su cama de hospital, mira a su alrededor confundido, recuerda que consiguieron capturarlo, aún no sabe como pero al parecer tuvo que ver con el hecho que nunca consiguió afianzar amistad con el Kyuubi, antes de ir a la última batalla juntos, el animal trato de matarlo en su cabeza y casi lo consigue. Cubre su rostro con sus manos, se siente un poco mareado, mira el historial de su estadía en el lugar y descubre que ha estado encamado por tres meses.

- ¿Tanto tiempo?

- Lamento tener que decirte que si

Los ojos de Naruto tienen algo de problemas para enfocar la mirada en objetos o personas un poco alejadas, pero una vez que se los rasca se da cuenta de que Kakashi Hatake está delante de él con sus brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en su rostro. Naruto suspira y le pregunta por lo sucedido en la base de Akatsuki, Kakashi no le responde, primero lo observa detenidamente y deduce que no está listo para descubrir la verdad.

- Hubo un problema, pero tranquilízate, todo está bien ahora, tus amigos están entrenando y…

- … ¿Dónde está el Kyuubi?- pregunta Naruto sin perder más tiempo.

- Mmm, lo perdiste, pero descuida, está en buenas manos o al menos eso espero

Naruto no está seguro de entender y tampoco está seguro de importarle, de hecho se siente un tanto aliviado, ya no tiene que cargar con esa cosa, ya no tiene ese estorbo que le dice "Fallaras" todas las noches antes de dormi, ya no tiene que tolerar su respiración en sus pesadillas… está libre y esto, lo hace sonrier, tanto como nunca ha sonreído.

- ¡No está!...- mira a Kakashi- … ¡No está!

- No está- le responde Kakashi sonriéndole y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

- ¡Jajajaja, tenemos que celebrar Kakashi Sensei, vamos por Ramen, tenemos que llamar a todos, decirles que vamos a celebrar a Ichiraku!

Los gritos de Naruto son tan fuertes que pueden escucharse por todo el hospital, una enfermera tuvo que venir para callarlos, claro Kakashi sin mucha vergüenza simplemente se disculpa y listo.

- Lamento tener que decirte que tendrás que quedarte una semana mas

- ¿Eh?... ¡Pero ya llevo meses en este lugar, nunca he tenido que estar en el hospital por tanto tiempo!

- Bueno, ya no tienes al Kyuubi y por lo tanto tu regeneración desapareció, ahora eres como yo, necesitaras mayores cuidados médicos, por lo que te pido que te cuides cuando vayas a misiones importantes

- De acuerdo, jeje, en tanto no tenga que lidiar con ese zorro no hay problema

El tiempo pasa rápido, Kakashi se va del lugar y el día pasa, a la mañana siguiente es visitado por Kohamaru que le trae noticias del nuevo examen chunin, por fin ha pasado de rango y eso le alegra aunque también le recuerda que debe ponerse las pilas, el aún es genin. Al día siguiente un emisario del clan Hyuuga con un regalo de "Hinata Sama" , no dicen porque Hinata no puede presentarse. Las visitas como estas son frecuentes, incluso de gente que no conoce, en una ocasión llegaron una serie de genins solo para brindarle apoyo al héroe de la aldea. Pero ni una sola visita de Sakura o de Sai, ni siquiera de los otros participantes de su examen chunin, Kakashi no regreso en el resto de la semana, fue un poco solitaria sin ellos, al menos los extraños servían de distracción y motivación para seguir adelante con su carrera ninja.

Cuando por fin llego el dia de salir del hospital, Iruka sensei es quien llega a recibirlo con una sonrisa y una invitación en su mano derecha. Naruto toma el papel, es un cupón para comer gratis en Ichiraku y por primera vez en esos siete días siente que está en su casa. La aldea esta en mejor estado que antes, eso lo alegra, como no tienen que gastar recursos en una estúpida guerra contra Akatsuki pueden apresurar la reconstrucción, mas todos los habitantes se ven asustados, nerviosos y asustados.

- ¿Pasa algo, Iruka Sensei?

- Ya te lo contare después, por ahora celebremos que todo el asunto con Akatsuki se ha terminado

- ¡Sí!

La alegría regresa a su pecho, pero al llegar a Ichiraku se desvanece un poco, ya que sus amigos estaban siendo vigilados por ANBUS y ninjas elite de diferentes aldeas, todos sin dejarles espacio para hablar con las demás personas. Todos se ven cansados pero al verle llegar, se ponen de pie y le aplauden, Naruto fue el centro de atención todo este tiempo y se lo ha ganado. Naruto está contento pero la comida no es lo que esperaba, no en cuanto al sabor, sigue igual de delicioso que siempre, si no en la compañía. Sus amigos se ven tristes, aburridos y nerviosos, tratan de sonreírle pero son sonrisas falsas.

- ¿Qué les sucede?- pregunta Naruto rascándose su cabeza.

- N- no es nada, Naruto Kun- responde Hinata.

Los ojos de HInata tienen tantas ojeras que parece que no ha dormido en días y su cabello esta algo arruinado, casi todos están igual, con algunas pocas excepciones como Choji y Lee los cuales se ven preocupados pero al menos descansados.

- Lamento llegar tarde

Al mirar hacia atrás descubre que la última invitada es Sakura que viene custodiada por Tsunade. Ambas se ven mal pero Sakura se ve increíblemente mal, como si ni siquiera se hubiese bañado, Tsunade solo se ve un tanto triste.

- ¡Sakura chan!

- Hola Naruto

Sakura no quiere saludarlo de cerca así que solo le sonríe, no quiere que el la toque, si lo hiciera se daría cuenta de que esta pegajosa por el sudor. Naruto está confundido, nadie se ve contento.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- Nada, no es nada te lo aseguro Naruto- responde Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Sakura- dice Tsunade, tocada por su nobleza.

- Mmm

La celebración se pasa rápido, un tanto fría para Naruto, demasiado para sus amigos. Algo malo está sucediendo en este lugar. Una vez que se despide de todos, decide dejar de lado el camino a casa y seguir a Sakura, pero los ANBU lo detectan y le ordenan dar la vuelta, Naruto obedece a regañadientes, bueno en realidad no, solo envía un clon de regreso a casa mientras el camina por las sombras sin que los ANBU se den cuenta.

Al llegar a su casa, Sakura se despide de Tsunade con un abrazo y pareciera que no quiere dejarla ir. Tsunade se obliga a si misma a soltarla y después se aleja caminando, los ninjas ANBU y miembros de la elite de las otras aldeas hacen guardia en la entrada de la casa.

Al mirar más de cerca, se da cuenta de que de hecho han creado una barrera alrededor de la casa. Pero Naruto aún puede ver el interior desde una ventana. Sakura parece discutir con sus padres, se ve enojada, muy enojada y ellos muy asustados.

En el interior de la casa:

- ¡Date un baño por Dios, hueles muy mal!- grita la madre de Sakura.

- ¡No puedo bañarme sin que esos infelices me vean, me vigilan todo el tiempo, ni siquiera puedo dormir en paz, siempre me están vigilando!

El padre de Sakura se rasca su cabello rosa en forma de flecha y le dice:

- ¿Qué tal si en lugar de ellos nosotros te "vigilamos" en la ducha?

- ¡Como si fuera diferente, me están vigilando por todo y lo peor es que ni siquiera ustedes confían en mí!

- Eres… mi hija, claro que confió en ti- dice su madre.

Lo cierto es que su madre está asustada, muy asustada, su hija no es la persona ideal para ser el huésped del Zorro de Nueve Colas, se enfada con facilidad, no tiene la confianza ni la voluntad necesaria para enfrentar al demonio y su entrenamiento como Jinchuriki en la reserva que las aldeas han creado no ha ido nada bien. La presión de estar siendo vigilada las 24 horas del dia por extraños está haciéndole mella.

- No quiero esto, no lo quiero…- Sakura cae de rodillas y comienza a llorar, su madre la abraza- … Durante las noches me dice que me poseerá al final, no siempre me habla, por lo general lo hace cuando estoy a punto de dormir, cuando estoy tan cansada que no puedo mantenerme despierta. ¡¿Cómo demonios lo soportaba Naruto?!

"Domínalos" La voz del Kyuubi se escucha en su cabeza. "Derrótalos y crea un mundo para ti"… su corazón late fuertemente. "Destrúyelo todo y crea algo solo para ti y tus amigos, ellos pasan por lo mismo" Sakura respira lentamente. "La peor esta aun por venir".


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura despertó después de una noche de sueños donde le susurran cosas abominables sobre la destrucción de la aldea, la mutilación de sus padres y su maestra y el odio extremo hacia el hombre que ella supone amar. La voz del Kyuubi es poderosa para alguien que no tiene la voluntad de acero de Naruto y es difícil resistírsele, a veces, Sakura despierta con algo del chakra del bijuu saliendo de ella, cuando eso sucede, los Anbu salen de la nada para intentar "detenerla", aunque ella misma puede suprimir ese chakra con algo de dificultad.

Cansada de oler mal, la pobre niña de menos de 17 años camino hacia su baño y tomo su primera ducha en días, para su desgracia, los Anbu la observaban incluso ahí. Tras vestirse, camino hacia el comedor y ahí encuentro a sus padres, que la miraban con los ojos de un cordero que observa a un coyote, odiaba esa maldita mirada, un padre debería de mirarle con cariño y disciplina, no con miedo.

Tras tomar el desayuno, salió de su habitación, tenía una reunión con Tsunade sobre algo importante, al parecer ni siquiera ella misma lo entiende.

Al salir de su casa, se encuentra a Naruto que le espera con una sonrisa como lo hace siempre desde hace una semana. Su compañía es lo único que le ofrece algo de alivio en una aldea que la odia más que a cualquier otro Jinchuriki y sin motivo alguno, algunos la llaman "mentirosa e hipócrita" por su falsa confesión hacia Naruto antes de la Reunion de los Kagues, aunque irónicamente la reunión fue un éxito que condeno los planes de Madara, aun cuando Sasuke Uchiha consiguió matar a Danzo.

- Hola, Sakura chan

- Naruto- le responde Sakura.

- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No has tenido problemas con el Kyuubi?

- Bueno…

**Kurama…**

- ¿Qué?- pregunta Sakura en voz baja al escuchar una voz siniestra en su cabeza.

**Mi nombre es Kurama, niña**

- ¿sucede algo?- pregunta Naruto confundido.

- No es nada

**Tómalo… Tómalo todo y destrúyelo… después, cámbialo**

Continúan caminando hasta llegar cerca de la mansión Hyuuga, ahí encuentran a Hinata y a Neji recibiendo pedradas de unos cuantos niños abusones y sus padres que no hacen nada para evitarlo. Neji se enfurece y libera un poco del chakra de su bijuu, para alguien sereno como él, no ha sido tan difícil controlarlo del todo, pero la criatura tiene voluntad propia y eso es sumamente difícil de tolerar. Naruto corre hacia ellos y les dice que se larguen, pero la mayoría ya estaba corriendo por el chakra que Neji libero.

- ¿Están bien?- pregunta Naruto.

- ¡¿Pareciera que estamos bien?!- le grita Neji.

- No, no realmente- responde Naruto avergonzado por la pregunta tan estúpida.

- Me duele

Lagrimas bajan del rostro de Hinata, esta algo lastimada por las rocas pero no son las heridas físicas la que la hacen llorar, si no el odio de la aldea. Naruto traga algo de saliva, esta baja por su garganta con la misma pesadez del aceite, el entiende esto mejor que nadie y por más que intente cambiar las cosas, nada se da a la velocidad deseada.

- Todos los días nos insultan y arrojan piedras… el propio Clan Hyuuga nos odia- dice Neji cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

- Tienes que ser fuerte- dice Naruto.

- ¡¿Fuerte?!...- Neji mira a Naruto como si le hubiese insultado, pero después recuerda que él fue un jinchuriki por muchos años- … t-tienes razón

Sakura suspira, no es diferente para otras personas, las familias tienen miedo de sus hijos menores, la aldea los odia con todo su ser y al parecer, los demonios hablan con cada uno susurrando cosas brutales.

Los dos continúan su camino por la aldea hasta llegar a la florería de Ino Yamanaka, al parecer ya no recibe clientes y han dibujado grafiti obsceno en las paredes de la tienda, están tan mal de dinero que inclusive se han visto obligados a vender la casa de su clan, ahora viven en su propia florería, en camas pequeñas y en un salón detrás de recepción.

Ino trata de limpiar los dibujos obscenos de las paredes, es increíblemente molesto tener que hacer esto todos los días y lo peor es que son cada vez más de ellos, la gente ya ni siquiera compra en el lugar, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con los grafitis.

- Hey Ino

Naruto saluda a la muchacha, pero ha aprendido algo de su encuentro con Neji, no lo hace con una sonrisa, después de todo, por alguna razón, a todos los están tratando como basura sin motivo alguno, tan similar a como él lo trataban de niño que siente escalofríos.

- Buenos días

- ¿Mmm? Ah, hola

Ino se limpia el sudor de su frente y deja caer su trapo a su lado, está cansada y al menos una sonrisa de sus amigos la alibiria… pero parece que tal cosa no va a suceder, por alguna razón, Naruto no le sonríe y eso que él le reparte sonrisas a todo el mundo.

- ¿Quién hiso esto?- pregunta Sakura sintiendo asco de lo dibujado.

- No lo sé, fue durante la noche… -Ino mira a Naruto con ojos cansados y una pequeña sonrisa-… me recuerda a tus travesuras de niño

- Yo no hacia genitales masculinos cerca de las orquídeas ni escribía que tú eras una…

- … Naruto, cállate

Y con la advertencia de Sakura, Naruto se calló, la verdad es que pudo haber dicho algo terrible y sin darse cuenta.

- ¿sabes que es lo más gracioso? Mi familia me culpa, mi madre me odia y mi padre apenas me dirige la palabra… creo que me odia

Los puños de Sakura se cierran con fuerza al observar como lagrimas bajan por el rostro de Ino. La gente de la aldea es repugnante y le parece asombroso que haya tardado tanto en verlo, ni siquiera a Naruto lo trataban de esta forma, inclusive llegaron a aceptarlo conforme pasaba el tiempo, pero no a ellos. Para los nuevos Jinchurikis, las cosas son peores que nunca, probablemente por tener el miedo de convivir con los 9 jinchurikis en un solo lugar. No importa, no hay excusa, ni el miedo ni el odio, tu familia se supone que debe apoyarte y amarte, tus amigos deben ofrecerte la mano, tus vecinos no deben agredirte cuando no has hecho nada y tu gobierno debe defender tus derechos, no restringirlos por completo.

- ¿De qué habla Sakura Chan?

- De nada- responde Sakura sin dejar de mirar los dibujos.

- Lo lamento, he hablado demasiado- dijo Ino rascando su nuca.

- ¿Demasiado?- pregunta Naruto confundido.

- ¿A dónde van?- pregunto Ino limpiando sus lágrimas y cambiando la expresión de su rostro.

- Tsunade nos llamó para verla, aparentemente tiene algo importante que decirnos

- Ya veo… bueno… nos vemos

La despedida de Ino fue melancólica y Naruto no puede el sentir que algo muy extraño está sucediendo en todo este lugar. Al no ser un tipo sensor, no puede saber que sucede con los demás o si hay algún cambio en su chakra, solo sabe que los ANBU están vigilando a sus amigos a todas horas, a veces a escondidas y a veces mirándolos a todos a la cara y amenazándolos con matarlos.

La caminata continúo pero no fue nada amena, Sakura se negó a hablarle o a verlo. Al llegar a la Torre del Hokague, Sakura fue recibida por cuatro miembros del ANBU que le recomendaron a Naruto que se quedara afuera y dejara entrar a la niña. Naruto no quería hacer caso e iba a pelear por estar al lado de Sakura de ser necesario, pero la muchacha lo detuvo y le dijo que la esperara, que no iba a durar mucho. Naruto se cruzó de brazos y acepto a regañadientes.

Sakura sube por las escalares hasta llegar a la oficina de Tsunade, abre la puerta y entra para encontrar a la Hokague sentada frente a su escritorio rodeada por ANBUs.

- ¿Me llamó?

- Si, por favor, siéntate

Sakura da un par de pasos hacia adelante y la puerta a sus espaldas se cierra, logra ver al Capitán Yamato detrás de ella, el cual le sonríe amistosamente.

- ¿Qué hace el Capitán aquí?- pregunta Sakura un tanto preocupada.

- Es… solo una precaución

Tsunade está algo asustado, Sakura es demasiado emocional, demasiado inestable para ser el médium del Zorro de Nueve Colas, si pierde el control, más le vale tener a la única persona capaz de detener al bijuu.

- Sakura, tengo algo importante que decirte

- ¿Qué cosa, maestra?- pregunta Sakura mientras se sienta en la silla delante del escritorio.

- Primero, quiero que sepas que he jurado que nadie te lastimaría y que hago esto por ti bien

- ¿D-de que habla?

- Tú y tus amigos serán enviados a una zona de confort, en una isla alejada de las aldeas ninjas del continente. Ahí recibirán alimentos, entrenamiento, techo…

- … ¡¿Q-Quieren deshacerse de nosotros?!

- ¡No! ¡Sakura, necesitas un lugar donde puedas ser tu misma y no tengas que vivir con miedo!

- ¡Yo no tengo miedo de nadie, son todos los demás quienes me ven a mí con miedo!

- ¡Sakura, la gente te considera una amenaza…!

- … ¡¿Soy una amenaza?!

- Yo…

- … ¡¿Usted me considera una amenaza?!

- Lo que yo piense no importa

- ¡Claro que importa, usted es mi maestra, mi Hokague, la persona que más respeto y admiro en el mundo!

- Sakura, todos en la aldea desean que te vallas, incluso tus amigos lo desean, tienen miedo de que alguien te lastime o algo peor

- ¡Mis padres…!

- … quieren que te vayas, ellos también temen por tu salud

La imagen de sus padres firmando la petición junto con otros "amigos" llega a su mente y siente como si alguien la hubiese apuñalado por la espalda. La ira comienza a subir por su pecho, se siente cálido, como al estar al lado de un horno.

- Sakura

- ¿Qué?

Al mirarse a sí misma se da cuenta de que esta liberando chakra rojo en forma de burbujas. Yamato tiene su mano apuntando a su frente y los ANBU tienen sus espadas fuera y listos para rematarla de ser necesario.

- Lo siento… - Sakura se pone de pie y sale corriendo de la habitación-… ¡Lo siento!

- ¡Sakura!

Ella no escucha a Tsunade llamarle, solo puede escuchar una sola cosa, el rugido de la bestia y sus palabras de traición. Salta por la ventana delantera y quiebra los vidrios de esta, algunos se encajan en sus brazos, y cae en los techos de los edificios cercanos. Los ANBU intentan ir detrás de ella, pero Tsunade les ordena quedarse quietos, ordena a Yamato a seguirla y este obedece.

Abajo, Naruto puede observar la conmoción y por un par de minutos pudo observar el raro chakra que salía de la piel de Sakura y es entonces que lo comprende, puede que Naruto no sea la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero hasta para él es una cosa muy clara.

- Sakura chan- dice Naruto cerrando sus puños.

* * *

Las horas pasan y nadie sabe precisamente a donde se fue Sakura, toda información sobre su paradero es confidencial y la gente está asustada, pensando en que probablemente esté planeando algo contra la aldea, lo cual es poco probable para la mayoría de las personas que la conocen.

Las únicas personas que realmente tienen una idea de adonde pudo haber ido, son los nuevos jinchurikis de Konoha, aquellos que son considerados demasiado suaves, demasiado orgullosos y arrogantes como para poder controlar a los bijuu… y lo saben porque recibieron pequeños mensajes de Sakura, todos marcados en guijarros diminutos para que nadie tuviera la intención de verlos. Cada uno fue recibido de formas inesperadas: caídos del techo, golpeándolos en la frente o incluso justo delante de sus pies, Sakura era una ninja después de todo y ocultar información es la especialidad de todo ninja.

Todos debían reunirse con ella en la muralla más alta de la aldea y así lo hicieron. Neji y Hinata se hicieron cargo de que nadie los siguiera, Kiba, Akamaru y Shino formaron perímetro para evitar que algún civil ebrio los encontrara por casualidad. Shikamaru e Ino simplemente avanzaban con algo de pesadez y TenTen era la única que se veía genuinamente interesada en lo que Sakura tuviese que decir.

Al llegar a la parte más alta, todos se detienen para observar los rostros tallados en piedra de los Hokagues, todos mirándolos con severidad.

- Veo que llegaron

De entre las sombras algo sale disparado y cae en los pies de los jinchurikis, se trata de la cabeza del Capitán Yamato.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- dice Shikamaru asustado.

- Tenía que hacerlo

Sakura cae justo en medio de todo, sus ojos tienen las pupilas del zorro y su boca tiene los dientes afilados y hay una ligera aura roja sobre ella, apenas visible.

- ¿Sakura?- pregunta TenTen.

- Es la única persona que sabe cómo dominarnos, tenía que hacerlo

- ¿Detenernos? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Kiba sin soltar su postura de combate.

- ¡Nos quieren echar, nos quieren aislar, todo el mundo quiere olvidarse de nosotros y dejarnos pudrirnos en una maldita isla!

Sakura deja caer unos documentos que robo de los ANBU para demostrar que realmente tenían planeado enviarlos lejos y lo peor, todos están firmados por sus familiares.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?!- dice TenTen sujetando los papeles con algo de ira en su voz.

- Nuestros padres, nuestros "amigos", todos ellos quieren que nos larguemos

- ¡¿Cómo se atreven?!

El chakra de TenTen comenzó a arder, pero era la única que realmente no podía controlar a la bestia, al igual que Sakura, le falta algo de fuerza de voluntad.

Shikamaru da un paso hacia delante y arrebata los documentos de TenTen, los lee y puede sentir algo de enojo, sus propios padres lo firmaron, sin embargo, a diferencia de los demás que se sienten traicionado, él analiza la situación y se tranquiliza, llega a la conclusión de que tal vez esto es para bien.

- Sakura, esto puede ser para bien

- ¡¿Qué?!- le grita TenTen furiosa.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!- le dice Sakura abriendo su boca y mostrando los dientes del demonio.

- No tenemos control sobre nuestras bestias, necesitamos entrenar. Si nos ofrecen un lugar para conseguir este objetivo, ¿Qué importa si nos obligan a irnos?

- Shikamaru, ¿a ti no te han lanzado piedras, no te han humillado en público, no te han gritado por tener la bestia en tu interior?- le pregunta Kiba con sus brazos cruzados.

- Si, lo han hecho, pero mis padres siempre han estado ahí para darme apoyo y he de suponer que lo mismo es con ustedes

La verdad era muy diferente a lo que Shikamaru decía, lo cierto era que nadie le estaba dando apoyo a los demás. La madre de Kiba se había vuelto extremadamente severa y ya habia amenazado con lastimarlo si perdía el contro, Neji y Hinata eran discriminados dentro del clan Hyuuga, los padres de Ino la culpaban de que las cosas no fueran bien para su negocio pero lo ocultaban muy bien.

- Shikamaru… mira quien firmó el documento

Shikamaru lo miro de cerca y en realidad encontró la firma de Choji Akimichi y lo vio como una traición.

- Choji

- ¡Nadie te estima en esta aldea, Shikamaru!- le dice Sakura.

- ¿Quién me está hablando? ¿Sakura Haruno o el Kyuubi?

- Los dos, ¡¿Qué no lo ves?! ¡Tenemos un gran poder, podríamos mejorar toda esta aldea si lo usaramos, podríamos crear lagos, tierras para cultivar, una sociedad donde nadie, ni siquiera los jinchurikis, sea discriminado!

- Mmm… no, esto está mal

- ¡Choji te traiciono!- le grita TenTen con los ojos del Hachibi en su rostro.

- Puede ser, pero no voy a abusar de este poder. La verdad, creo que has estado hablando demasiado con el Zorro, Sakura

- Tsk, yo digo que lo hagamos- dijo Kiba sonriendo y emitiendo un calor extraño de su cuerpo, esto asusto a Akamaru.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo- respondio TenTen.

Ino dio un paso al frente y asintió, sin decir absolutamente nada ya que estaba demasiado triste para hacerlo.

- Si realmente podemos mejorarlo todo, adelante. Estoy harto de que me odien, de que me odien por ser de la rama inferior de la familia Hyuuga y por ser un Jinchuriki- Neji acepto el trato.

- Yo… yo… no lo se

- Hinata, piensa en lo que puede llegar a suceder, la gente que puede morir por una tontería como esta. Somos los defensores de la aldea, no sus conquistadores- le dijo Shikamaru tratando de convencerla de que no hiciera nada tonto, después de todo, si había alguien que escucharía a la razón, era ella.

- Nekomata me dijo… me dijo que ella podría proteger a Naruto, que no volveria a suceder lo que paso con Pein

- Hinata…- Shikamaru trato de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Sakura que lo detuvo con una mano.

- Creo que… creo que si podemos crear un mundo mejor, deberíamos hacerlo

Shikamaru movió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda en desaprobación y se llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos.

- Como quieran, pero no me involucren en esta locura

- Shikamaru, ¿no vas a detenernos?

- No, ¿Qué sentido tiene? Ustedes liberarían a sus bestias y toda la aldea lo pagaría (además, un solo bijuu no puede detener a 7)

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Bueno, Sakura, no sé qué voy a hacer, pero no quiero que me culpen de nada

Shikamaru desapareció en la noche, dejando que los demás jinchurikis realizaran su complot.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se despertó con un escalofrio por toda su espalda, sentía como si algo realmente malo hubiese sucedido, similar a cuando el Kyuubi lo despertaba por las noches para recordarle que todavía era genin.

- Kyuubi

Naruto se preguntó si realmente ese zorro era tan malvado como lo hacían ver, puede que si se hubiese quedado dentro de él por más tiempo, habrían terminado como amigos o aliados. Pero ahora que Sakura lo tiene, nunca sabrá si el bijuu poseía sentimientos o si solo estaba interesado en matar a todo el mundo.

- Sera mejor que busque a Sakura Chan

Se da un baño, come un desayuno y se pone su ropa, camina hacia la puerta de entrada y sale para recibir los primeros rayos del sol.

- Mira eso

- ¿Ah?

Naruto encuentra a la gente de la aldea mirando hacia los rostros del Hokague, en específico el de Tsunade. Al enfocarse mejor, descubre de que se trata de Sakura Haruno… sujetando el cadáver de Tsunade del cuello.

- ¡Sakura Chan!- grita Naruto sorprendido.

Sakura arroja el cadáver de Tsunade, el cual cae lentamente hasta tocar el suelo, justo al frente de la Mansion del Hokague. El viento cruza el horizonte y carga la sangre de Tsunade que se desparrama por varias calles, una gota incluso golpea a Naruto en la frente. Sakura da un paso adelante y grita:

- ¡Escuchenme todos! ¡Por demasiado tiempo nos han tratado a los Jinchurikis como si fueramos menos que humanos; porquerías indignas de ser vistas. Lo cierto es que tenemos sentimientos, nos duele cuando nos rechazan, cuando nos insultan y humillan. Cuando nos gritan y lastiman, sentimos mucho enojo y tristeza, sangramos igual que todos ustedes, han discriminado a mis hermanos por demasiado tiempo, el propio Naruto Uzumaki sabe de lo que estoy hablando, ustedes, malditos hipócritas, ahora lo tratan como un héroe pero ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo no lo trataron como menos que una basura?! ¡¿Por qué son incapaces de tratarnos a nosotros como seres humanos?! ¡¿Por qué nos odian tanto?! ¡¿Por qué desean deshacerse de nosotros?! ¡¿Por qué Mamá?! ¡¿Por qué Papá?!- Sakura derrama un par de lágrimas y se las seca con su mano derecha- ¡NO MAS! ¡SE ACABO!

El chakra del Kyuubi se libera en pequeñas cantidades, formando una capa roja sobre Sakura.

- ¡Les damos una única oportunidad de tratarnos de forma decente, mientras yo les hablo a todos ustedes, los demás Jinchurikis están dándole el mismo discurso a las otras aldeas! ¡Si no cumplen con nuestras expectativas, destruiremos todo lo que aman!

Naruto sintió un escalofrió, se sentía como si fuese el Kyuubi y no Sakura la que estaba hablando.

- ¡Ahora somos los dueños del mundo, puede que ahora si nos respeten! ¡No traten de llamar a los ANBU, el unico que queda vivo es Sai!

- Sakura chan

Naruto no podia creerlo.


End file.
